Fire Emblem: The Eight Heroes
by exaccus
Summary: Set in Elibe. Follows the story 25 years after the end of FE6. Follows the new heroes as they attempt to stop the dragons from reawakening.


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fire Emblem Just My Original Chars.

* * *

Fire Emblem: The Eight Heroes 

Prologue: The scouring

Many, many centuries ago when the world was still young and full of life, the continent of Elibe was a fair land blessed with peace and prosperity. Mighty dragons soared through the air on warm thermals as the hardy humans, skilled with hammer and forge, built great cities and kingdoms on the land. The peoples of this age were blessed with great wisdom as the two races united in a strong alliance, the dragons, large and powerful were built great monuments and temples in which to dwell whilst the humans were granted the great protection and sorcerous arts such legendary beasts could offer. This mutual peace lasted many generations and great were the works done in that time.

But the world changes.

Strength. Independance. Power. A human mind is a fragile thing, brilliant at best, but greedy, selfish and hateful when challenged. Over time the thoughts of the humans turned against their protectors. The dragons natural superiority had slowly bred a feeling of oppression among the weaker humans. This widespread animosity lurked in the hearts of the wisest human leaders and eventually led to the sealing of all human cities against dragonkind. Hostilities grew as the humans, in their anger, attacked the dragons who entered their territories seeking shelter, brutally slaying them as they slept beneath tree or mountain. It was during this time that Medeus, the wise and powerful Dragon King, sent his last hope. His only son came to the human cities as part of a peace envoy. He tried desperately to appease the human lords, calling on them to remember the great age of the past. His calls were not heard. The next time Medeus saw his son was when the humans returned his head to him, spit upon a pike.

The humans, believing that Medeus was seeking to subjugate them had slain him before he could return to report his failure. It was an act of deluded paranoia that did not result in the loss of one life. But thousands. This marked the beginning of a war that would scar the land and change the history of the world forever. This was the war of the Scouring.

Medeus, his heart burning with rage at the loss of his son, led his draconic legions against the armies of the humans. The sky was turned black as his host descended upon the waiting ranks of the humans. The dragons were greeted by a storm of arrows as they descended to wreak havoc upon their enemies. Battle after battle ravaged the land, the natural strength of the dragons was ofset by the numbers and tenacity of the humans they faced. For all their ferocity and power, the sheer weight of numbers began to tell on the dragons. The humans could lose 50 for the loss of 1 dragon and still this would be their victory.

In his desperation Medeus destroyed the soulf of one of his own kin, creating a dark dragon of terrible power, one capable of producing the smaller, weaker war dragons at a fast rate. With his new army, Medeus had turned the tide of war in his favour. Soon the humans were feeling despair as Medeus destroyed army after army, winning several major battles and bringing him close to final victory.

But the humans were nothing if not resourceful.

Faltering in the face of the dragons onslaught, the humans turned to their leaders for salvation. The greatest artificers of the time forged Eight Weapons. Eight weapons of unimaginable power, crafted for the destruction of dragons. Each weapon held the hopes of humanity within it's core. They were given to the most pwerful and gifted of the human race, champions who had kept the dragons back. The eight heroes fought back against the conquering hordes of war dragons. No dragon could best them and it seemed as though they were gods of war, unbeatable on the field of battle.

Hartmut, the great hero. A swordsman of grace and power.  
Named "Dragons Bane". Wielded the lightning blade,  
Exaccus, said to control heavens anger and direct it with  
brutal force.

Durbans, the berserker. A giant of a man, said to contain  
the strength of a dragon in his veins. Cursed to die in battle  
he vowed on tha tday he would take as many enemies with  
him. Used Armads, the thunder axe, whose name he took.  
Able to crush boulders and dragons with equal ease.

Elimine, the saint. Worshipped by those she came to, she  
was selfless and righteous, giving her all for the people.  
Held the sacred Aureola,the punishing light, that focused her  
prayers and love for humanity into a force of light that  
burned the mightiest foe.

Roland, the little knight. A small man of great courage and  
valor. It is said he rode out alone to face the dragon king. A champion of the people, he was perhaps the bravest of all. Wielded the Durandal, the sword of sacred fire, it's long  
blade ripping through a dragons hide with the power of a  
meteorite.

Brammimond, the darkness. Little is or has been known  
about this most mysterious of the heroes. Brammimond  
became as one with the darkness and focused it's power  
into Apocalypse, the soul crusher, which drowned the dragonsin a wave of impenetrable darkness.

Hanon, the horseman. The embodiement of her peoples pride and independance. She could shoot a rat in the dark from atop her steed, Hasufer, able to run 1000 miles in a  
single day. Her weapon Miugre, the silent wind, in hand she hunted dragons, slaying them before they were aware of her presence.

Barigan, the faithful. Never was there a man more honourable and devoted. Swore to uphold the lives of those without the strength to do so themselves. Wrote the laws of chivlary that many follow today. His spear, Malte, the spear of ice and snow, A beautiful weapon, it unerringly seeked the beating hearts of dragons.

Athos, the archsage. A mage of extraordinary talent and ability. The eldest of the eight heroes, he was also the wisest among them. Wielded Forblaze, the purest fire. Dragons, naturally resistent to the element, found themselves consumed in the inferno.

Individually, these heroes were more than a match for almost any dragon.Together, united as one force, they were unstoppable. Leading the way into battle the humans rallied behind them as the swept the battlefields clear of their enemies. The humans, near the brink of defeat, had once again become the favourites in this brutal war.

At last Medeus himself faced the champions of humanity. The last great battle was to be fought. For the dragons, their very survival was at stake and their strongest brethren were brought to battle. Towering behemoths, they embodied the rage and power of the dragons. Facing them was the single greatest threat to them, one they never would have forseen. Humanity. The two armies faced of at the plains before Medeus castle, the dragon temple. The ranks of the humans were singin songs of battle and victory, and before them stood the eight heroes. When at last the tension could get no greater, miugre sang, piercing the throat of a dragon guarding medeus. A great roar was given, one that it is said could be heard for miles around, and both armies charged. The dragons ripped through the human lines, only to be swamped by them or slain at the end of a heroes weapon. Finally in a spectacular battle, that left all nearby stunned, Roland threw down the dragon king, Durandal having pierced his cold heart.

With this victory the dragons were in dissaray. This once proud species fled through a gate, swallowed up into nothingness, into which no human was able to follow. The dragons final defeat came when the eight heroes charged the dragon temple. The remains of the dragon forces perished in that dark place, joining their kin. At last the Dark dragon itself was challenged and the heroes defeated her in a battle that unleashed so much untapped power that the skys darkened and night turned to day and day to night. This 'ending winter' forced the remaining dragons to adopt a human form, focusing there powers into crystals. They were easy prey for the victorius humans.

This marks the end of the Scouring.

When peace had finally returne, the heroes sealed their weapons away and founded nations of their own to protect them. Hartmut founded militaristic Bern. Hanon claimed the nomadoc lands of Sacae.Elimine spread her teaching in Etruria. Barigan founded the knights union of Ilia in the frozen north. Roland founded the league of Lycia, a set of provinces. Durbans left to govern the tribes of the western isles. Both Athos and Brammimond vanished on their own journeys, fading into the mists of time. Heroes became legends and their valor and strength is remembered in Elibe to this day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
